<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Andromeda by AlexHunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724656">To Andromeda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt'>AlexHunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choices - Fandom, Mother of the Year (Visual Novel), PlayChoices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time writing Levi. Not sure if it will be a one-time thing, but had this idea so I went with it. I hope it does him justice.</p><p>This takes place during Chapter 11 after the courthouse where MC and her daughter do the psych evals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Schuler &amp; Daughter (Mother of the Year), Levi Schuler/Main Character (Mother of the Year)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Andromeda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Lily chewed on the corner of her lip as her gaze shifted between the crack in the open door and the tray of fruit kabobs she had made. She peered out into the hallway at the sound of the elevator ding, her smile widening at the sight of the man exiting.</p></div><div class=""><p>“He’s back!” She quickly retrieved the plate of fruit from the counter and scurried off into the hallway. “Hi, Levi!”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Hey, Rocket. Whatcha got there?”</p></div><div class=""><p>“You seemed tired before, so we made you a snack. Bananas are a good source of energy and strawberries have antioxidants and vitamin C,” she announced proudly. </p></div><div class=""><p>Levi placed his guitar on the ground in front of his apartment. “And they’re shaped like rockets, I see.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“You noticed!” Her cheeks warmed a little as she lifted the plate to him. “Do you want one?”</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>He narrowed his eyes at the snack, suppressing his smile as he accepted a rocket kabob and sampled it, taking a moment to enjoy her nervous anticipation. Tutoring uninterested and unappreciated children always left him feeling a little emptier inside but Lily’s big brown eyes never ceased to pull him in. “They’re out of this world! And just what I needed. Thank you, Rocket.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, Lily, let’s let Levi get some rest.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mom!” Lily turned to see her mom standing in the doorway watching. Her lips pursed, “Just a few more minutes.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I got her,” Levi mouthed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lily flicked her wrist in front of her gesturing her mom back into the apartment. Laura couldn’t help but laugh at how independent her daughter had become. “Okay, just a few more minutes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As soon as her mom was out of sight, Lily’s arms drooped and her smile fell away. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi quickly knelt beside her. “Hey, what’s wrong?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think I made a mistake.” Her lip began to quiver. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Here, sit with me.” He leaned against the wall, patting the floor for her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She sat beside him, fiddling with the hem of her dress. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We all make mistakes, Lily. The important thing is that we learn from them so we can make it better the next time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What if there isn’t a next time?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Want to tell me what happened?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She nodded and took a deep breath. “We had to talk with people at the courthouse today and I already was a little afraid before we started. Then, they said mom and Thomas weren’t allowed to come with me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That must have been scary for you, huh?” His voice was low and calm. He had never seen Lily upset before, at least not like this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What if I said the wrong thing?” Her eyes misted over. “I got really nervous… and I know the questions meant more than what they were really asking. What if I failed? I don’t want to let my mom down.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You could never let your mom down. She loves you to the moon and back… No! That’s too close, what’s something farther?” He questioned trying to get her mind back to something that brought her joy. “Further than Saturn too! Even Pluto!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The Andromeda galaxy?” She sniffled, thinking about it for a moment. “It’s a barred spiral galaxy and about 2.5 million light-years away.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, so your mom loves you to the Andromeda galaxy and back. There is nothing you could do to make her stop loving you.” He brushed away a tear that slipped down her cheek. “Tell me something. Did you tell the truth when you answered the questions?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She nodded immediately. “Yes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you answer the questions from your heart?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you happy with your life.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s a silly question. Of course!” Her lip turned up slightly, her eyes beginning to clear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then, I promise you that you did great today. I know it wasn’t easy, but I believe in you and I’m proud of you!” He nudged her with his shoulder. “You’re the smartest, bravest kid I know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She turned into him, wrapping her arms around him. “Thank you, Levi.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He rested his head on hers as he held her close. “Anytime, Rocket.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>